How it should be
by White Crescent
Summary: Compensation ~_~ Since I did a VERY sad Squall and Rinoa breaking up fic.... this is what I did to maaake me feeel better! R&R plz


As it should be

The cold of the night was biting, the sky was embedded with a million thousand glittering diamonds, while the moon proudly shone over the world as if it were its subjects. Several people, one in a skimpy feathery suit the other in leather overcoat and trouser sneaked into the Quad giggling and reminding each other.

"Remember, four beats." The female one reminded.

A smile was drawn on the man's face. "Don't worry, I won't mess up, just hope they succeed in draggin' those two."

A giggle was issued. "Silly, of course they will! Now, let's go!!"

---

__

Let the dance go on without the song…..

---

Several sets of footsteps echoed around the walls of Balamb as several young women, one, the blonde, her hand holding the other young woman's wrist gently as she led her to 'the meeting place'. 

The wind sent a few locks of hair out of place and she asked for the blonde young woman to stop as she fixed her raven hair. Once she was finished she gave the blonde a worried look. 

"Do you think he.. he'll…"

The blonde took a step to her side and placed a caring hand over her companion's arm. "I'm sure he will, now stop fretting or they'll start without you."

---

It was a different air for the males. Their feet made unnecessary noises as they ran in their quickest pace to the Quad. There were two of them, a blonde and an auburn-haired man.

The one with auburn head stopped when he spotted the sign "Training Center" and glared at the blonde. "Where?"

The blonde stopped and gave the obviously irritated man a shrug. "It has to be here, I'm quite sure, wait, maybe it went to the Quad! Let's go man, I'm not gonna let that monster hurt any of Selphie's arrangements!"

"Since when did you get worried about what the Garden Committee does?"

A slight laugh was audible, "Right… now"

---

__

But I know we'll pass this if we just look within….

---

Rinoa looked up worriedly into Quistis' eyes as she seated her in a table exclusively for two, complete with candlelight and what anyone would expect in a romantic dinner. It was set up right in front of the Quad stage for some reason. 

She gently smoothed the crease on the new simple ocean blue dress they, Selphie and Quistis, got for her and asked to be worn at the last minute. Her heart was beating nervously and she felt the blood rushing up her cheeks. How would she say an apology?

'Squall, I'm sorry, I've been very selfish, I—no… that's not it…' she paused and thought again, this time, her finger started tracing the edges of a glass beside her. 'I didn't really think about how busy your work is getting you, I'm sorry if I—if I…. Blamed you for forgetting our 'anniversary'.' 

She lifted her eyes to gaze at the stars. Anniversary, that was the day Squall had promised to meet him in the flowerfield and became her knight. 

"Rinoa?" his voice cut through her thoughts sharply and she looked directly to the direction of the stairs.

There he was, his exposed skin gleaming in the pale moonlight like it were marble, his eyes standing out in the flood of paleness. Piercing and holding unmistakable surprise.

She smiled coyly, "Squall." 

She watched as Zell came into the scene and pushed Squall to seat in with Rinoa. Squall had fixed his gaze on her, not knowing seemingly what to say. And he let Zell make him seat in the table with Rinoa without making much of a groan or protest.

The minute they were seated and Zell disappeared as he had appeared, a moment of silence ensued. 

---

__

But we have flaws; more than we ever want to have….

---

"Squall…… I.. I just wanted to—" there was a faint sound of piano being played, and Squall cut her off, starting his own sentence.

"No," he whispered shaking his head. "It wasn't your fault. You had all right to be angry with me." He was still shy and he lowered his head fixing his gaze on the ground below him. 

Rinoa extended her soft hand and reached out to caress Squall's cheek. "No, it's time I took the blame, Squall. It was always you who got the blaming. I.. I should have understood you more."

"…."

There was no response. Squall was thinking.

---

__

I wanna look into your eyes, see myself and my future…….

---

'Is this where we end? Squall cuts me off and I'm speechless?' Rinoa shut her eyes tightly.

"Squall?" she whispered, and noticed Squall's eyes were closed. He was… probably thinking about how their relationship had become colder.

It was a few minutes before Squall looked up and faced her, his piercing stormy blue eyes fixed directly and seriously into hers. He was about to say what he had made his mind up for. He opened his mouth; Rinoa waited.

And then, the lights on the stage suddenly lit and there stood Selphie in a feathery dress. Pure white feathers were tied to her hair while the edges of her pale yellow dress were trimmed with fur. Behind her, Rinoa could tell that the place had been arranged to fit her feathery mood, with Irvine seated in the piano, hands placed on the piano keyboard.

"I'm gonna sing a song we all made up just for you two!" she announced as she arranged the tiny mic beside her mouth. Selphie smiled and winked at Rinoa then looked over her shoulder to signal Irvine.

When she turned to face the couple, her eyes were shining with excitement. "Now, I just hoping you two are gonna think up, 'kay? We don't like seeing you two like this, you know" Selphie explained.

Rinoa completed the rest in her mind. 'Because we care for you.'

Irvine began his playing which filled the Quad with a wonderful tune, an opening. Then Selphie began singing beautifully as she could:

__

Like the stars and the moon,

I know we'll last so long,

Don't let it end,

Let the dance go on without the song.

__

And I know it seems hard with, 

All the change we're in,

But I know we'll pass this if we just look within.

White as snow, 

Everlasting purity is love,

But we have flaws, 

More than we ever want to have. 

I wanna look into your eyes, 

See myself and my future,

'Cos I'm sure that it's you for me for sure.

It's you and me

Been lost for so long,

I find myself in you,

Looking in your eyes, 

I find myself home so true,

Take me into the stars with your love, as it should be,

Let me know that it's just you and me.

* To eternity, bound by no time,

We would last so long if we wanted to,

Like life itself, flowing freely,

It will be just you and me so true.

Just forget everything for now,

Let this be just a time for you and me so,

* To eternity, bound by no time,

We would last so long if we wanted to

Like life itself, flowing freely,

It will be just you and me so true

---

"What did you want to say earlier, Squall?" Rinoa whispered in question as she began nuzzling Squall's neck.

A gentle smile formed across his lips. He then gently bowed his head to feel her hair against his face "It was nothing Rinoa, nothing important for now." He whispered.

Rinoa then started giggling. "Squall Leonhart, if you dare forget our anniversary I am so going to get so angry and it'll take more than a simple romantic night out in the Quad to cool my temper!"

He laughed gingerly, "What will cool you then?"

Rinoa pulled away from him and stood up, facing him. "It will take…. A nice long vacation where we'll be alone!" she declared deviously.

"My sorceress is becoming evil." Squall remarked quietly suppressing a smile and a slight blush.

There was a silent moment between them and only their eyes exchanged silent words. The winds were colder and yet they were in no way cold. 

Rinoa decided to start a conversation. "Did you see Irvine?"

Squall raised an eyebrow, "You mean his playing?"he asked. Rinoa only giggled.

"No, the way he kept on stealing glances of Selphie, silly!"

Squall understood he stood up to pull his lover into his arms.

"Do you think we should do 'something' about it like what they did for us?"

"…… That would be, interesting—" he paused. "What do you have in mind?"

Rinoa smirked, "Oh, I think I have a good idea….."

And she told him. 

---

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, me don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of the chars I used here. They belong to Square =^0^=

Author's notes: Another random ficcy! This one I think I made in compensation for that sad fic which consisted of Squall and Rinoa breaking up before.. [Letting go ^_^] So uh, this came up in an hour, is corny, I know… I just needed to get this off my mind before I sleep! By the way the song, I made that! Took me long enough and it's sloppy! _ Not at all romantic, ne? Oh well, I invented it using the tune of Nadesico's Ruri theme [I have the midi : 3]. You can tell I've been listening to that for the whole while! Its' so lovely.. _ I wish I can download its MP3…… ^_^ Anyway, I'll be busier again! In addition to the Shadow and Kefka char journals I'm holding, I've got Zidane too!! Yeah!! That's three!!! ^_^ So, they drain my mind! Especially Keffy who takes all the attention! *evil evil villain! But I love him!! _* Oh well, don't forget to drop in a review…. I'm getting lonely over here….. HOOEY!!! Review!! Review! I'm already THIS bad, so come'on gimme a review!!! *puts on moogle suit* Pwease dear peeper, weview, weview, weview!! 

~*~*~White Crescent


End file.
